Mission Briefing
by Born From a NaruSaku Lemon
Summary: Just a small oneshot about a mission briefing involving Naruto and Sakura. NaruSaku.


AN/ Yea, yea I know. Most of you are probably gonna say something along the lines of:

"You idiot! The hell are you doing!? Why aren't you writing Ch 4 or 5 of your other fics!?"

Well my response is simple… I'm stuck so sue me! Anyways, this sorta just popped into my head while I was being lazy. So I decided to write it since I was bored. And relax, it's just a one-shot. I'm still focusing on my other fics.

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto so get that through your skull cause I'm getting tired of having to tell you that. Just kidding! Though I am getting tired of having to put this all the time… Oh and 'Destry' is not mine, she is created by the artist, E-vay.

**Mission Briefing**

The Godaime Hokage was getting really pissed at the moment. Why is it that she was getting pissed? Maybe it had something to do with the fact that for the last two hours she has been trying to brief Naruto and Sakura on their newest mission. Now normally she wouldn't be so mad with them for not listening, as they never do, but when the blond had barged into her office and demanded to get that mission it would be nice if he would pay attention to what he'll be doing.

"Naruto! Pay attention!" Tsunade yelled when he had started looking over at the pink haired girl, _again_.

"Huh? Oh yeah, sorry about what I did Baa-chan. I promise I'll never do it again." Said Naruto, in the same rehearsed voice he uses whenever he gets into trouble, while still looking at Sakura causing said girl to giggle lightly.

"Naruto, we're getting briefed on a mission. Your little apology speech won't work here." Said Sakura through her giggles. She looked at him and saw him blink a few times.

"Huh? Oh yea! We're getting briefed! I forgot about that." He said, rubbing the back of his head with a sheepish smile on his face. He then looked up at the blond Hokage. "Well Baa-chan? Hurry up! I wanna get outta here already!"

Tsunade's eye brow twitched. "You little twerp. You're the one that said you wanted this mission in the first place!" She yelled, getting up from her seat and leaning over her desk, towards him.

"Hey! You have no right to call me a twerp anymore! I'm nineteen already! I'm no little kid!" he yelled back.

"So what!? As long as you keep acting like a brat I'll call you that!" she exclaimed before narrowing her eyes. "Besides, since you're a Jounin, why would you want to go on a C-rank mission anyways?" she asked.

Truth be told, she was still trying to come up with a reason for why one of her best Jounin would want to go on a C-rank mission to Wave country. She just needed someone to go collect the money Wave owed for the A-class mission from the past and this idiot had come over wanting to go. And he had demanded to take her apprentice with him too.

"I already told you, I want to go see Inari and his family." He responded. "And since this mission is to go pick up the money directly from Inari's grandfather, it's perfect!"

"So how does Sakura fit into all this? Why does she have to go?" asked Tsunade.

Sakura, who had been crouched down, busy with something else, turned up to look at her sensei. "He says I should go too since they'd probably want to see someone else from the original team seven as well." She responded for the blond. She then turned her attention back to the ground at what she was looking at before.

"Yeah and I know that Kakashi won't wanna go and if he did, you wouldn't let him. 'sides," he grinned. "Sakura-chan hasn't been doing much recently so I thought she should come with me." That got him a hit to the back of the knee from the crouched Sakura almost making him fall over.

"Idiot! You know what I've been busy with!" she yelled as he regained his balance.

After regaining his footing, Naruto looked up at the Hokage. "Well anyways, why do we even need to be briefed? All we gotta do is go to Wave and get some money. Why such a long briefing?" he asked, eyes narrow and confusion on his face.

Tsunade felt like killing the blond Jounin. _'Relax, you can't kill him. If you do then you'll never get the satisfaction of watching him go crazy from all the paperwork when he becomes Hokage.'_ She thought as he looked at her expectantly.

"Well Baa-chan? I'm waiting and we don't have forever. You should know since you might drop dead any minute now from old age." He joked.

That did it. Tsunade picked up the closest thing, which was a stapler, and flung it at the idiot in front of her. "If you keep saying stuff like that I'll make sure you die before me!" she yelled. She watched the stapler bounce off his head and him fall backwards from the hit. The sound of laughing filled the office.

Sakura smiled up towards Tsunade. "Shishou, why don't you just continue with the briefing? I'll be sure to tell him what we're supposed to do later if he doesn't pay attention." She said and saw Naruto get up and stand next to her again, rubbing his head.

The blond woman nodded before sitting down again and turning her seat to look outside at the village through the window. "Yes, well since it's been almost eight years since you two were there I had to raise the cost of the amount they owe…"

The rest of her speech was lost to Naruto as he felt that nudging Sakura, who was still crouched down in front of something on the ground, with his knee was better than listening to his instructions. He saw her look up at him with a glare but he tried to act innocent and looked at the back of Tsunade's chair. He smirked when she turned her attention back to the older blond and smiled when she nudged him back with her elbow.

Sakura was trying really hard to listen to the details, like how much money they had to collect and how much time they had to do the mission, but it was proving to be increasingly difficult when she was in a nudging contest with a certain blond Jinchiruuki. Add in the fact that there was something on the ground in front of her that also needed her attention and her patience was wearing thin.

"Naruto, stop it!" she whispered after the last nudge, which was rather rough, and glared at him. She saw him smirk at her before he crouched down next to her.

"Make me." He whispered in her ear before nudging her with his hands. He smiled and snickered when she fell over on her butt. He then got up and pretended to listen to what Tsunade, who still had her back to them, was saying.

Sakura glared at Naruto and decided that she could spend a few minutes away from the object of her attention to beat the crap out of the blond. With amazing speed she jumped at the young Jounin and knocked him over. He fell over on his back with her straddling his waist. She looked into his playful blue eyes with her annoyed green ones.

"Are you going to stop or am I going to have to smack you around like always?" she asked in a whisper while holding his hands above his head.

He just smirked before flipping them over. "Not this time Sakura-chan." He had his face extremely close to hers and had her hands pinned above her head with his right hand. His left hand was rubbing her stomach so Sakura knew what he was going to do. He saw the small amount of fear on her face and had to hold her hands down harder when she started to squirm.

Sakura saw him smirk and fought harder to get loose. "Come on Naruto. Don't do that. Please? I'll… I'll…" she tried to think of something to get out of her predicament.

"You'll what?" his hand raised her shirt up to show her flat and smooth stomach.

"I'll stop hitting you for a month." She offered. He seemed to be considering it for a while before an evil smirk got on his face.

"Tempting but no." with that said he proceeded to tickle her. He smiled when she started to laugh and flail around. He heard her yelling "St-stop it!" and "Let me-me go!" and even once "Y-you asshole, haha, I'm go-going to kill y-you!" which surprised him a little.

Tsunade turned around since she had finally finished telling them their mission details and was going to dismiss them when she saw Naruto tickling Sakura and a few seconds later she heard Sakura's hysteric laughter_. 'I can't believe this! I thought I finally got through the briefing and they weren't even listening!'_ she yelled in her mind. She got up and walked over to them.

Naruto was having fun tickling Sakura when he saw a shadow loom over him_. 'Oh shit. I forgot about Baa-chan.'_ He thought and stopped the torture he was doing on Sakura. He heard her let out a relieved breath and turned to the Hokage. "Baa-chan! W-What're you doing here?" he asked, trying to delay the inevitable.

She glared down at the two of them. "Uzumaki, you're the biggest idiot in the world, you know that?" she asked and Sakura lifted herself slightly, still panting.

"Y-You better be… ta-talking about that… Uzumaki," she pointed at Naruto, "and not m-me." She said in between her pants. When she saw Tsunade nod she collapsed back on the ground.

Tsunade took her attention of the exhausted Sakura and returned it back on the nervous Naruto. He had already gotten off of Sakura and was currently sitting next to her, smiling. That smile dropped as soon as he noticed that she was looking at him.

"What?" he asked trying to pretend he didn't know why she was so angry. That just got the busty blond madder. He was picked up off the ground and held in the air by his collar.

"What do you mean, 'what'!? Why won't you listen for once!?" she yelled and started to shake him.

"Baa-cha-an, I'm sor-ry." he said through the shaking. "It ju-ust tha-at it's so-o bor-ring."

Tsunade got even angrier. "Boring!? Then why don't we do something fun!? Like my favorite thing to do, Smash the Naruto!" She pulled her fist back ready to hit the disoriented blond when she felt a tug on her pants' leg. She stopped, looked down and saw the reason that Sakura had been crouched on the ground most of the briefing and also why Sakura hadn't been on so many missions recently.

On the ground, a small child, no older than eighteen months, sat on her knees with both hands on Tsunade's pant leg. She raised her head of shoulder length, dirty blond hair and looked at the woman with big green eyes. "Baa-chan… no hurt... daddy?" she asked in an adorably cute voice that could melt anyone's heart.

All of Tsunade's frustration disappeared when the young girl said that and she dropped Naruto on the ground. When she saw the little girl crawl over to Naruto and begin to shake his shoulder, she couldn't help but smile. She looked over at Sakura and saw her propped up on her elbows looking fondly at her daughter.

Sakura looked at her little bundle of joy trying desperately to wake her father up by shaking his shoulder. When she saw her start to get a little teary when Naruto wouldn't respond she moved over to pick her up. "There, there." She cooed as she cradled her daughter. "Daddy's not hurt, he's just pretending, right Naruto?" she told her, letting the last words come out in a manner that threatened pain for Naruto if he didn't quit playing around.

He opened his eyes and smiled over at Sakura and his daughter. He saw that his kid was on the border line of crying so he felt he should show her he was just playing. He motioned for Sakura to hand her over and the second the girl got close to him; she buried her head in his chest. He stroked her hair while making shushing noises. "Come on Destry, I was just playing." He said and kissed the top of her head. After a while her crying stopped and after a few more minutes she had fallen asleep.

"You know," Sakura came up to him and took the sleeping girl from him, "that was pretty mean. Did you have to make her think you were really hurt?" she asked, cradling Destry when she shifted in her sleep.

"No but I didn't know she was gonna cry." He replied and tried to get up only to fall over when he found his leg fell asleep as well. "Great. Now what?"

Tsunade smirked. "Now I make you pay attention to what you have to do." She and Sakura exchanged amused looks when he groaned. "Alright Naruto, since we all want to get this over with." She turned to her desk and pulled out an envelope. "Here," she handed it to Naruto, "just give it to Tazuna-san when you get there. It has everything I've been _trying_ to tell you for the past _three hours_." She shot a glare at Naruto.

Naruto looked at the envelope for a second before looking up at Tsunade. "Uh… Baa-chan, if you were just gonna give this to us from the beginning, why the briefing?"

"Because, Naruto," she began, "you're not supposed to open it. You're supposed to deliver it to the client and return with the money. But unless you want to stand here for another three hours, I suggest you just leave my office now and get ready to leave for Wave tomorrow."

Naruto nodded and got up to leave until he remembered something. "Oh wait, Baa-chan," he turned, "how long do we have to finish this mission?" he asked.

Tsunade looked at him. "Well… it was supposed to last three to four days at the most but… I know you want to go to Wave to let them meet your daughter, Destry so… why not ten days?" she said and looked at him.

Naruto smiled. "So you figured it out, huh?" he asked and Tsunade nodded.

"Of course. I mean, it's obvious now that I think about it." Said Tsunade. "You and Sakura wouldn't leave Destry alone for a mission. You two hardly wanna leave her alone at all. So I should've known that if Sakura's going to go, then you two are taking Destry as well." She smiled a little before looking at Naruto with a serious face. "Naruto, next time you want to go somewhere with your family, just ask for a small vacation."

"Will do Baa-chan." He said quietly as to not wake his sleeping daughter. "Well, it's been fun but I guess we should be going, huh? See ya Baa-chan."

"See you later shishou." Said Sakura turning to leave with Naruto.

"Bye you two." Said Tsunade as they walked out the door. When she saw the door closing she let out a sigh before a smile crossed her face. "The Uzumaki are _always_ entertaining during mission briefings…"

End

AN/ Well… uh… like I said! I was bored so if it got, I dunno, boring at some parts, sorry. Anyways, I'm trying hard to write the next chapters of my other fics but I'm kinda stuck. I forgot to copy them on a disc when I moved to Nevada so I have to restart everything for those chapters. I hope you guys and girls can wait up, like, one more week. And if you liked this one-shot leave a review. If not tell me why please.


End file.
